toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 32: Determination
is the thirty-second episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This episode marks the debut of the Hyper Ressha and Hyper Ressha TeiOh. Synopsis After the President of the Rainbow Line disbands the ToQgers, Right feels he is wrong and insists that he and the others continue the fight against the Shadow Line. Plot After the President of the Rainbow Line disbands the ToQgers, Right feels he is wrong and decides to talk to him directly for answers. But on the way, the ToQgers see themselves as children in their reflections. Going back to the Ressha in confusion, the ToQgers learn that they are still children whose Imagination had saved them from the darkness consuming Subarugahama. Furthermore, with the President using their Imagination to give them adult ages to fight the Shadow Line, the disbandment is revealed to be for their own good as the darkness would eventually make them adults forever. While ToQ 6gou holds off the remaining Dining Set Brothers as they make their way towards the Hyper Ressha Terminal, Right resolves to continue fighting even if it means no being able to return to his original age. Eventually, the other ToQgers follow suit and save ToQ 1gou and ToQ 6gou. The six ToQgers overwhelm the Dining Set Brothers before using a Hyper 5 Connection Crash and Yudo Breaker combination attack to defeat the Shadow Creeps with Cho-ToQ-Oh Police Fire and BuildDai-Oh formed to fight them. But when the Dining Set Brothers gain the upper hand, the President gives the ToQgers permission to use the Hyper Ressha with Hyper ToQ 1gou transforming it into Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh to take out Table Shadow after Chair Shadow is destroyed. While the Conductor and the others deliberate the President's reasons and the path their friends have chosen, the ToQgers finally remember their full names and sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" while looking at the night sky, just as they did when they were children. At Castle Terminal, still weakened from from his previous attempt to reach the Hyper Terminal Terminal, Emperor Z sings the same song as well. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Determination: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 3gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *The full names of the five core ToQgers are revealed in this episode: **Right Suzuki **Haru Tokashiki **Mio Natsume **Hikari Nonomura **Kagura Izumi *It is shown in this episode that Akira can still perform a finisher using the Yudo Breaker despite not currently having possession of the Drill Ressha. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Station 29: The Meeting with the Oncoming Train, Station 30: The Birthday Celebration, Station 31: The Hyper Train Terminal and Station 32: Determination. DSTD08948-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08948-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢決意」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢決意」 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi